I'll make you forget Him
by darkwight
Summary: Bumi/Lin smut. Enjoy!


Lin was tired of hanging onto the past; tired of always feeling resentment towards Tenzin and Pema. She wanted to move on for so long but she was never strong enough to do it on her own, no matter how hard she tried. All those years ago...Tenzin hurt her to badly and that wound just never healed.

**_"I'll make you forget him..."_ **

As Bumi's lips collided with her own, those words echoed in her mind over and over again. She couldn't believe she would stoop this low, yet she wanted him ever so badly. Honestly, Bumi was the last man that the former Chief of Police ever thought that she'd lay with, but behind closed doors; the wild man wasn't as beastly as he was in front of everyone else. He impressed her and would be lying if she said he wasn't funny. The howling soldier was the complete opposite of Tenzin and that's what attracted her to him the most.

Right now, he had a clear head on his shoulders. Bumi knew exactly what he was doing and knew for a fact that if Tenzin ever caught wind of went on between his brother and Ex-girlfriend, that it wouldn't hinder their relationship at all. They are brothers bound by blood and Tenzin was too mature to let a woman come between them. The air bender had a family of his own and what happened between him and metal bender was lost in the past. Tenzin missed his chance.

Calloused hands wrapped around Lin's athletic figure as his lips moved to her neck, wringing a slight moan from her mouth when he sucked on the tender flesh. Her softer fingers fumbled with his uniform top, needing to feel his beautiful tanned skin. A chuckle passed Bumi's lips when he unlatched his mouth from her neck and whispered in the woman's ear.

"How am I supposed to undress ya with ya wearing all that metal?"

Lin grinned a bit before taking a few steps back from him. With a few waves of her hands, the uniform fell from her body and clattered onto the floor, leaving the woman in her tank top and underwear. Bumi took this opportunity to unbutton his jacket completely, but when he reached for his belt, the metal bender already had that taken care of it. He smiled from ear to ear as he shrugged off the jacket and button-up shirt under it. Even her bending came in handy in the bedroom.

Without another word she was on him again, her need for him increasing after seeing him shirtless. He was so fit and well cut, just as a Commander should be. Their bodies and lips pressed together once more while Bumi's strong arms wrapped around Lin and his hands clutched at her backside. He had no idea that she had such beautiful curves under that metal armor. He could feel his cock stir beneath his pants, pressing against the Beifong's midsection aching to be inside of her.

The Commander pulled her towards the bed, laying her down while he loomed over top of her. Lin's arms wrapped around his neck pulling him close while his hand trailed down her abdomen, leaving behind a road of fire.

"Bumi...I...gaaah..." was all Lin managed to say when that calloused hand traveled under the thin cloth, tracing circles over her clit. It had been too damn long since she last felt the touch of a man. Her back arched off the mattress and her chest heaved as Bumi's fingers moved from her clit to inside her core which clenched around the digits eagerly.

Bumi was honestly surprised at how wet she grew with each time his fingers disappeared and reappeared. Her toned legs wriggled and shook under him as she moved her hips a bit. Just getting her off caused him to grow even harder.

Lin's entire back raised off the mattress as she achieved her climax. A long drawn out moan crawled from her throat while quakes of pleasure overcame her. "Shit...Mmmmhm...Bumi. I need you..._right now_. Don't make me beg, you bastard..."

Another low chuckle passed his lips as the blue-eyed male proceeded to take off her tank top. "Where's the fun in that, eh? If you wanna forget...then I gotta give ya somethin' worth remembering." The non bender then relieved Lin of her underwear and kicked off his boots and slacks. Bumi was already standing at full attention and he spread her legs, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Hope you're ready, Linny~" A groan played at the base of his throat as he entered her, she was tight and felt absolutely amazing. Immediately Lin's nails raked at his back the moment he started to rock his hips, building up a steady rhythm. The mattress creaked beneath them as he tore moan after moan from her throat. The Beifong's legs wrapped around his abdomen and she rolled her hips matching his strokes; she almost forgot how good sex felt. Teeth bit down onto his muscular shoulder as the Commander buried his face in her neck, his heavy breaths tickling the soft skin. Bumi lifted his head to look the woman in her green eyes, taking note of the faces she made and stored them in his memory. It wasn't long before her legs shook and contractions overcame her at the arrival of another release. That was twice already that he made her cum.

Bumi reluctantly pulled out of her and turned the metal bender over, and entered her again. His hands gripped at her waist as he pounded her from behind. The sound of their skin clashing filled the room and headboard tapped against the wall. Lin's hands clutched at the sheets beneath her as she bit down on her lip to keep from moaning too loudly for the impeding pleasure was almost too much to handle.

"God dammit...Bumi..." She croaked as tear left her eye. It felt so good so damn good, she thought that she would lose her mind.

The Commander groaned her name, in return, as the word tumbled past his lips. He was starting to reach his peak and he could tell that she would too. He bent over, planting kisses on shoulder, then used his hand to tilt her head backward, only to place more kisses on her forehead.

"Just let it go..." Bumi said as he rolled his hips faster, more impatiently. The non bender let go of her neck and her head rested on the mattress as her body trembled again. Lin could feel him release his seed inside of her while he pumped slowly, riding out his orgasm.

"Ahhh, Linny, that was fantastic..." The blue-eyed male collapsed beside her and pulled her close.

"Call me that again...and I'll rip your dick off, Bumi..." She retorted.

"Yeah right...you love it too much to much to do that to me."

Lin let out a sigh and chuckled before turning around to look him in the face. "I think you might be right about that, Commander~" She kissed him on the lips softly.

"You didn't know? Bumi is always right!" He laughed for a moment. "I told ya...I'm the perfect healer. And I don't even have to bend the elements to make ya feel better."

"Tch...Don't be so cocky."

"Oh, please...I have every right to be~"


End file.
